movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombieland
Zombieland is an black comedy action thriller starring Jesse Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson and Emma Stone. The basic plotline for the film is: The horror comedy Zombieland focuses on two men, Columbus and Tallahassee, who have found a way to survive a world overrun by zombies. On there adventure they run into two sister named Wichita and Little Rock. There are a variety of weapons used throughout this film by all featured characters. IGA Coach 12 gauge shotgun The main weapon used by Columbus (Jesse Eisenberg) is an IGA Coach 12 gauge shotgun. he is seen using this gun from the movies opening until the end. Heckler & Koch MP7A1 This is the most noticable firearm used by Tallahassee. he uses this gun to celebrate the two of them coming across an abandoned canary yellow H2 Hummer as he was wishing for this exact car earlier in the movie. (when he gets his previous car stolen by Wichita and Little Rock) by firing the whole magazine into the air. this was a famous scene and one of the main trailer shots. Tallhassee finds this gun in an abandoned Hummer H2. and uses it through most of the film. Benelli M4 Super 90 Another gun Tallahassee uses in the movie is a Benelli M4 Super 90. he finds it in a bag in the back seat of the H2 Hummer. He uses it noticably when he goes to investigate his stolen and "abandoned" Cadillac sitting in the middle of the road. Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" This is another weapon used by Tallahassee as well as one of his more favored weapons. it is featured in the scene were Tallahassee tries for Zombie kill of the week. but ultimately loses Toilet Roll a toilet roll is used briefly during Columbus' (Jesse Eisenberg) fight with 406 (Amber Heard). Shower Curtain Columbus uses a shower curtain to try and subdue 406. Toilet Tank Cover One of the Makeshift weapons Columbus uses against 406. he also uses this to demonstrate Rule 2: Doubletap. Bag of Cotton Balls Columbus throws these at 406. Spray Can Columbus Sprays an unknown aerosol at 406. Pickaxe Tallahassee inspects this weapon as he prepares toenter the grocery store. Banjo Tallhassee Smacks a fat zombie in the face. Baseball Bat Tallahassee uses a baseball bat to kill another fat zombie. Mossberg 500 shotgun w' rear pistol grip, forward pistolgrip and side-saddle shell holder Used by Wichita throughout the entire movie.It also has a tactical flashlight attatched during the final scenes of the movie Taurus Model 62C Takedown Rifle Used by Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) as her main firearm throughout the film. Walther PPK Wichita aims this weapon at Tallahassee when he threatins her sister during the in-car stand off. Hedgeclippers The final weapon Tallahassee uses in the grocery store to kill the last fat zombie. Hoe Seen in the back of the Cadillac. not used in the movie. Scythe Also seen in the back of the Cadillax., again not used in the movie. Piano sister cynthia knickerbocker uses this to kill a zombie and acieve "Zombie Kill of the Week" Category:Movie Category:Prize booth